


Monday Morning

by eggnogged



Category: Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggnogged/pseuds/eggnogged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shameless PWP with no redeeming value. Also, mirror!kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My first Booshy fic. Many thanks to J for the beta.

It's early morning when Noel wakes up to the feeling of Julian's lips on his inner thighs. He barely has time to register the faint light of dawn filtering through the curtains before Julian takes him in his mouth and his brain short-circuits, all thoughts drowned out by a roar of pleasure. He's not even fully awake yet, still half-dreaming, and shudders his way through an orgasm in a few short minutes. He's asleep again before he has the chance to really wake up.

 

***

 

When he regains consciousness, the room is much brighter, and Julian is watching him, lying on his side, his head propped up on his palm, the barest hint of a smile playing on his lips. He's so close that Noel has trouble focusing on his features, so he shuts his eyes again.  
  
"Were you watching me sleep, you creep?" Noel murmurs with a lazy grin, throwing his arms over his head and stretching languidly until he can feel his bones pop.  
  
"Maybe," Julian replies, sounding unconcerned. Noel can feel Julian's breath ghosting against his cheek, and he turns his face so he can tuck his nose in the crook of his neck and kiss him there, inhaling his familiar musky smell.   
  
"Didn't mean to fall back asleep, sorry," he mumbles against the warm skin.   
  
Julian's laugh is a low rumble in his throat, and Noel likes the way he can feel it against his lips. "You can make it up to me," he says, splaying his large, warm hand over Noel's ribcage.  
  
It shouldn't be this comfortable or this easy, Noel sometimes thinks. It should feel weird, this on and off affair, but it's been like this since the beginning, ever since he shoved a grinning Julian into a toilet cubicle after a particularly euphoric early gig, all those years ago. This current ‘on' phase of their relationship began on tour. It was inevitable, really, all those months practically living in each other's pockets, something had to break. Noel has no illusions that it will last forever. He's not sure he wants it to. But they've been fucking practically daily for two months now, and sometimes, when Julian crowds him into the corner of a hotel room shower in the morning and kisses him like he's got all the time in the world, Noel thinks, _fuck, how do I live without this?_  
  
To halt that train of thought, Noel turns on his side to fully face the other man, nuzzling against his cheek and nibbling at his lower lip. "Yeah? I suppose I owe you." The stubble is going to give him a beard burn, but Noel doesn't mind, his bathroom shelves are well-stocked with moisturizer. He runs a hand down Julian's shoulder, sliding along his ribs and down between their bodies to wrap around Julian's cock. "What do you want?" he murmurs, smiling against Julian's mouth.  
  
Julian's eyes are half-lidded, watching Noel's hand as it slowly strokes him to full. His breath hitches when Noel slides his thumb over the head, and he closes his fingers around Noel's wrist to stop him. He flicks his gaze back up while dragging Noel's hand off his cock and up to his mouth, pressing a warm kiss against his palm. "I want to watch you," he says.  
  
Noel arches an eyebrow, grin widening, "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," he repeats, jerking his chin towards the full-length mirror across from the bed. "I want to watch you jerking off." His voice is rough and his eyes dark, and it sends a little thrill down Noel's spine.   
  
"Fuck. Yeah. Yeah, ok," he replies, sitting up quickly and dragging Julian up with him. Julian is chuckling, obviously amused by the eagerness in his voice, and Noel crushes their mouths together to silence him. They do that for a while, kissing messily like teenagers, until Julian pulls back and smoothes his palms down Noel's arms and starts urging him to turn around so he's sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the mirror. After rummaging in the bedside drawer for a moment, Julian presses his chest against Noel's back and settles down with legs on either side of him, tucking his chin on Noel's shoulder to meet his eyes in the mirror.  
  
Noel bites his lip, feeling open and absurdly shy for a second. It's stupid, he knows, and Julian already knows him better than he knows himself, but he can't help glancing away from the heated gaze and bringing a hand up to nervously play with his hair, which makes Julian laugh. He nips Noel's earlobe gently, his hand reaching up to grab Noel's wrist and pull it down. "Don't act all coy, you love to show off."   
  
"This isn't just about showing off, though." But he can't help grinning despite the warm flush in his cheeks because Julian's laughter is always infectious, even when they're in bed together. Sometimes, when he's feeling particularly soppy, Noel thinks that he'd be alright if no one found him funny, as long as he could still make Julian laugh.  
  
"Just imagine you're alone having a wank, then."  
  
"Kinda hard to do that with your cock pressed up against my arse," Noel replies impishly, then yelps when Julian playfully tweaks one of his nipples.  
"Shut up and give me a good show."  
  
Noel hears the familiar sound of a plastic cap being flicked up, and then Julian is pouring a copious amount of lube in the hand he's holding, before directing it down to Noel's lap. He tosses the bottle over his shoulder, then slides his hand around Noel's hip to rest against his upper thigh, thumb lightly brushing Noel's cock. He lightly grazes Noel's nipple with the fingernails of his other hand to urge him on.  
  
Noel takes a moment to look at the picture they make in the mirror: his pale chest is flushed, his hair is a mess from just waking up, and there are remnants of eyeliner smudged around his eyes. Then there's the sight of his cock, jutting angrily, and the way Julian is looking at him in the mirror. The hungry look in his eyes spurs him on, and he finally moves his slick palm around his cock, squeezing lightly at the base. Julian's sharp intake of breath against his back is like a switch flicking in Noel's brain, and he laughs shakily, suddenly feeling ridiculously turned on. Yeah, it's true, he does love showing off.  
  
He starts to move his hand slowly, hips thrusting minutely in time to his strokes, enjoying the feel of Julian's erection, hot and slightly damp against his backside. Julian is breathing in his ear now, hand tightening on Noel's thigh, his eyes trained on the moving hand in the mirror's reflection. It's almost too much, the intensity of his gaze, and Noel leans his head back on Julian's shoulder and increases the speed of his hand. For a while there is no sound but their heavy breathing and the filthy, wet sound of Noel wanking, alternating between long slow pulls and quick shallow strokes, occasionally brushing his thumb over the leaking head. When their eyes meet again in the mirror, Julian makes a quiet sort of sound deep in his throat and Noel has to bite his lip hard to keep from smiling.  
  
 "Aaah, fuck," he gasps when he feels Julian press harder against his arse, "Ju." He wriggles his hips experimentally, and Julian's answering groan goes straight down his spine, pooling warmly in his belly. The muscles of his abdomen twitch, and suddenly he wants more; he needs more than just his own hand and the teasing warmth of Julian's cock.  
  
"Touch me, Ju, do something," he demands, rutting back against the other man's erection to coax him into action. Julian makes a choked noise and bites him warningly on the shoulder, grabbing his hips firmly with both hands to still his movements.   
  
"No. This is a one-man show, remember?" he rumbles against Noel's ear, his voice sounding rough and gravelly.   
  
Noel half-laughs and half-moans in frustration, chest heaving, and squeezes his eyes shut. He arches his back, tipping his head back so his cheek brushes against the stubble of Julian's jaw. "Please, Ju, c'mon," he pleads, hand still moving steadily on his cock, "We both know we're better as a double act."  
  
This makes Julian gasp out a laugh, and when Noel opens his eyes again, he can see Julian's reflection grasping behind himself blindly with one hand, reaching for the lube, and he smirks, knowing he's won. They shift around on the bed, moving back towards the middle so that they are still in a similar position, but kneeling instead of sitting.   
  
Julian's hand settles on Noel's hip again, and as Noel wraps his hand back around his own cock, he feels slicked fingers slide down the crease of his arse. "Yeah, that's it," he gasps, spreading his knees wider to give him easier access and reaching his free arm above and behind him, sliding his hand to the back of Julian's neck, curling in his hair. The first of Julian's fingers is a delicious, familiar burn, and Noel whimpers, sagging back against Julian's chest and pushing back against the digit. Julian's bristly chin is buried against his throat but he is always watching in the mirror, flicking back and forth between Noel's face and his hand, which is still stroking himself loosely. The intensity of his gaze is like a laser, and Noel thinks he could feel it on his skin even with his eyes closed. Even though he feels more turned on than ever, this fleeting thought conjures up an unwelcome image of General Zod in Noel's brain, and he can't help but let out a slightly crazed giggle, which turns into a sobbing sort of moan when Julian adds another finger, and Noel's eyelids flutter shut again.  
  
"Look," Julian growls against his neck, "Look at yourself."  
  
Noel's eyes flick back up to the mirror, and it's just so _obscene_ , the spectacle of them. Noel fucking his own fist and pressing back against Julian's fingers desperately, the fine sheen of sweat on his body, his flushed cheeks and open mouth. It looks like a scene out of a porn film, like they're performing for an audience. He whimpers pathetically when Julian's fingers find the perfect spot deep inside him and starts to pull harder at his cock, which is now leaking copiously. He presses and rubs and his toes feel numb and his thighs are trembling, and he can feel his balls tightening, and he can barely get enough air in his lungs to gasp out a few words, "Ju. Fuck, wait, wait, I'm..."  
  
He meets Julian's heated gaze in the mirror, and Julian twists his fingers just _so_ and then Noel can't help it, he's gone, his back arching like a bow, his release spilling hotly over his own fingers.  
  
Before he has the time to come down, still trembling all over like a leaf, Julian gently pushes him down to the bed, onto his side. Noel dimly registers the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open and then feels a hand on the back of his thigh, pushing his knee towards his chest.  
  
"Come back," Julian grunts in his ear as he starts to push in, and it's almost too much, this overload of stretching friction so soon after an orgasm. Noel pants raggedly, pressing his face against the sheets, desperately trying to relax and catch his breath, and Julian nips hard at his shoulder, "Come on, Noel, come back." Dizzily, Noel forces himself onto his hands and knees and Julian moves with him, muttering encouragements against his skin.   
  
"Yeah, go on," Noel gasps, when he feels steady enough to speak, and Julian squeezes his hip lightly with one hand, kisses the back of his neck, and starts rocking his hips. Grabbing handfuls of bed sheets for purchase, Noel soon starts meeting his thrusts, tightening his inner muscles against Julian as best he can. The rhythm quickly becomes rough and erratic, and it aches, how good this feels, and he's too overwhelmed by his own agonized pleasure to realize when Julian comes until he feels him sagging heavily against his back.   
  
Noel crashes down on his front at the added weight, burying his face in the mattress, waiting for the fog in his head to clear. "Fuck," he finally manages, voice muffled, and he can feel Julian gasp and laugh in his damp hair. He winces when Julian carefully pulls out, but doesn't have the energy to move, even though he feels all wet and sticky. He listens to the sounds of their breathing and the wet noise of latex being pulled off of flesh and tossed into the bin.  
  
Julian slumps back against him, rubbing warm circles with his hand against the small of Noel's back. "Don't fall asleep again," he says against Noel's shoulder, "We've got to be out of here in two hours for that interview, and I think we both could use a shower."  
  
Noel aches all over, but it's a pleasant sort of ache, and he knows he'll enjoy the burn later on when he's sitting on a sofa next to Julian in a TV studio, answering stupid questions. "I don't think I can walk," he whines into the sheets.  
  
Julian laughs and lightly slaps Noel's bum, "Don't fall asleep, I mean it." Then he's moving off of him and out of bed, and Noel lazily tracks his footsteps around the bed and towards the bathroom.  
  
"I won't," Noel sighs belatedly as he drifts back to sleep to the distant sound of the shower running.


End file.
